Shikadai y sus preguntas
by fiorelaa91
Summary: Puede ser que Shikadai sea todo un Nara, sin embargo algunos conocimientos se les escapan a este pequeño de tan sólo 3 años y medio. Su madre, Temari, lo ayudará a esclarecer algunas sus dudas, o no… (One Shot, Lime)


Este one- shot pertenece al reto "La familia Nara" propuesto por el grupo de whats app "Shikatema".

Única consiga: Que Shikadai sea pequeño.

-x-

 **Nota de autor:** Fic súper cortito dedicado a mí querido grupo de whats app. Espero que les guste!

-x-

\- ¡Ya volví mami! – Gritó el pequeño Shikadai mientras se quitaba sus pequeños zapatitos antes de entrar a la sala de estar.

\- Hola hijo. – Le respondió su mamá con una enorme sonrisa y lentamente se acercó hacia él para darle un fuerte abrazo de bienvenida. – ¿Qué tal te lo has pasado en la casa de Boruto?

\- Muy bien, me divertí mucho. Vimos dibujos animados y comimos unas galletas de té verde muy deliciosas.

\- Eso suena genial mi amor.

\- También jugamos con Himawari, bueno, hasta que ella se largó a llorar y luego… – De pronto el niño hizo una pausa en su relato y frunció un poco el ceño.

Otra vez esa expresión en su rostro. – Pensó Temari en silencio. – Puede ser que mi hijo sea un Nara pero aun así hay muchas cosas que no entiende, y no lo culpo, después de todo tiene tan sólo tres años y medio.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Shikadai? – Le preguntó la mujer al pequeño.

\- No comprendo… ¿Por qué lloran los bebés de repente?

\- Hmmm, pues verás, puede haber muchas razones. La mayoría de las veces lloran porque tienen sueño o hambre.

\- ¿Y qué comen los bebés?

\- Los recién nacidos no comen sino hasta que le salen sus dientitos, hasta entonces se alimentan de leche.

\- ¿La que viene en cartón con el dibujo de la vaca haciendo _muu_?

\- Si mi amor, esa misma, aunque…

Temari no pudo terminar su frase sin antes meditar bien las palabras que estaban a punto de salir de su boca. – Mierda, soy muy mala para hablar de este tipo de cosas, sin embargo soy su madre y debo explicarle todo a mi hijo con absoluta claridad ¿No? Porque eso es lo que hacen las madres.

\- Los bebés también toman leche de los pechos de sus mamás.

\- ¿Nani? – Preguntó el pequeño con asombro. – ¿Pero… esa leche es rica?

\- Por supuesto y no sólo eso, es muy nutritiva y aporta las defensas necesarias para no enfermar. – Afirmó la dama con una sonrisa creyendo que la bochornosa conversación había llegado a su fin.

\- Valla con que era eso, ahora entiendo lo de anoche. – Acotó el menor.

\- ¿Eh…? ¿A qué te refieres Shikadai? – Preguntó la mujer con un poco de preocupación. – ¿Qué pasó anoche?

\- Tuve una pesadilla y me dirigí a tu cuarto, fue entonces cuando lo vi a papá poniendo sus labios sobre tus bubis. En ese momento no sabía realmente lo que él hacía pero ahora entiendo que simplemente quería alimentarse de ti.

\- ¡¿N-Nani?! – Gritó horrorizada Temari mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban por completo e inmediatamente sacudió sus manos de un lado a otro a forma de negación. – ¡No! Los adultos no toman leche, osea sí pero no… en realidad tu padre quería otra cosa, eto… verás…

\- No tienes de que avergonzarte mami, tu solamente querías cuidar a papá con tu nutritiva leche. – Argumentó Shikadai con sus ojitos verdes muy iluminados, después de todo sólo sentía admiración por las buenas intenciones de su madre.

\- Sí hehe, así es. – Afirmó ella con total descaro y una risita nerviosa.

No, no es así en absoluto. Únicamente los bebés toman leche materna, los adultos no, pero tampoco puedo decirle eso porque entonces tendría que explicarle lo que verdaderamente estábamos haciendo su padre y yo ¡Maldición! – Caviló la mujer en silencio. – Por ahora tendré que mentirle, puesto que aún es muy pequeño para entender lo que vio anoche.

\- Sólo recuerda no decirle a nadie lo que hablamos ¿Okey, pequeñín? – Advirtió Temari, antes de perder la atención de su hijo que ya tenía intenciones de irse a jugar.

\- ¡Hai! – Asintió el menor y rápidamente se marchó hacia donde estaban sus juguetes.

Esto es tú culpa Shikamaru. – Masculló entre dientes la rubia. – Te dije que cerraras la puta puerta pero no, tu calentura no tiene límites. ¡Hoy duermes en el sofá, baka!

-x-

AHHHH, no se lo esperaban ¿verdad? Pensaron que era un fic súper tierno y de repente se tornó pervertido 7u7

Saludos!


End file.
